lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MysticCanines'Heroine732/Reality and Fiction Split Who Is The Reirei I See People Misunderstand My loyalty
Simba surely didn't understand his father Mufasa properly, Simba acts more like he was convinced by his uncle about a few things and now his fear guides him more than his wisdom which is bad. Simba didn't understand Hakuna Matata accurately the words just calmed him down quick. If it weren't for Rafiki Simba wouldn't have returned at all he would have forgotten who he was completely. Plus it doesn't matter if it's Rafiki, Nala, or Zazu, this new king Simba doesn't accept advice which proves he's not a flexible king and he doesn't look at ways to be cautious in the wilderness, he just thinks he knows everything. That's treating his whole pride quite rudely, but Nala is used to Simba enough to accept it. Poor Reirei isn't the negative character her introduction pages from several wikis make her seem, not at all. She doesn't fit the list and she doesn't even really qualify enough to stay in Scar's army. Simba's so impatient and also doesn't check to see what's true and what's false he's doesn't allow friendly Outlanders to clarify, reason, or express anything that's treating the friendly outlanders selfishly, however nobody knows everything, no one at all Simba just doesn't admit this true fact. Reirei's is a whole lot better than hundreds of Lion Guard Fans realize. She not at all evil She not anythings near a true villain either, just how misunderstood her scenes are since most people only judge by the scene's appearance and nothing else. I judge Reirei by several more details altogether. She deserves to betray Scar with the help of a compassionate escort who'd know why she didn't want to leave right in Scar's sight or when Janja could easily chase her and her pack. Plus how often even villains betray each other or a villain's relative sometimes leaves the true villain too, just like what Shenzi did to Scar and what Kovu did to his mom in the movies.In attitude Simba's worse than Reirei. How do I picture the hidden positive side of Reirei? Well Here. WHO REIREI REALLY IS / Who Reirei is in my visions repeatedly when Reirei is with the rest of Scar's team I more about dog communication than human posture.While reading lyrics I don't only think about the definition of each word I think a bit about how real canines live in the wild. While many think of Reirei loving a hyena I think of what the two would do to each other in real life. While many think of the jackals in the Lion Guard episodes I think of unity being shared peacefully after talking some sense into Simba, even if it required support for characters like the jackals. When Villains of the Lion Guard are compared I don't only listen to see how diffferent each one is I picture the serious results of their different wishes and Reirei is the oly one who doesn't underestimate or talk jealously. Simba is just frequently guided by his fear he judges stuff too quick plus he doesn't really think things through to figure out what's the right thing to do he just underesimate the Outlanders' skills. Reirei is not evil or conceited, she just knows her pack better than any other animal so far plus how busy mothers in the wild are, who'd want their child to die right after birth, no one. I have enough insight of canine behvior plus compassion of being mocked, feared, and misunderstood frequently, so the Black-backed jackal character of Reirei I can see clearly is Reirei is loyal to her family no close neighbor really understands her yet. Reirei is bothered by the treatments from Simba and Scar but she stay calm and quiet using her instict of immediate danger being the bad cosequence of telling the two lions too much. She active but friendly omnivore just how grumpy the other animals are since they don't want to share but admit what animals do in real life some cooperate others share scavenging with permission when studying the real work of the ecosystem, food isn't the only reason the circle of life needs to be protected people! She's brave enough to not shout for help even when she's quite close and is ready to hear Scar's instructions, to Scar can be so mean Reire's a character who is determined to give her whole pack the best protection she can against sucha wicked fellow, she does that by hiding her disagreements about his rude plans. She's a jackal who is patient about change Simba treats the jackals rude enough that it feels like they don't belong anyhwhere at all, that's the problem that increases their danger, it also proves their prudence. She's a jackal who quite tolerant that's what she treat the mean hyenas with Tolerance and defense not love or harmony it's clearer when you look at her facial expression and know how real canines communicate, she does her best to keep Janja off of her when he's cranky enough to want to injure her. Reirei's a Black-backed jackal with helpful messages kid can't see from her scenes without a parent's help. Sometimes what you need can irritate you too. Matching Value isn't the only way to fit in sensibly. Sometimes even the right path hides but there's always a choice. Accepting what you are helps both caution and resolving. While being true to yourself you must use self-control to avoid aggravation of danger. Sometimes you need to protect yourself from the person you're helping but stuff could be worse if you refused to cooperate. Kindness can be misunderstood just like loyalty. Sometimes your posture says more than you words do. Focus on your safety more than your reputation. For your safety and gaining trust in yourself choose your own beleifs. Sadly some people deserve trust but don't earn it because who they are is quite misunderstood. Just because you're an outcast doesn't mean you're rude or dangerous. Perseverance, Efficiency, Confidence other than what Reirei shows during her experiences with Scar Janja and Simba these are the 3 other qualities I can see in Reirei. Like Kovu did Reirei really deserves freedom. Category:Blog posts